


danganronpa one shots.

by shiduasdwia (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: CEO, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Florists, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Lesbian Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shiduasdwia
Summary: malexmale.femalexfemale.femalexmale.whatever you want.





	1. naegami.

**Author's Note:**

> naegami to start us off :3!

 

***=*=***

 

byakuya togami was always attracted to the prettiest things.

 

gorgeous flowers, dashing coats, beautiful art, and most of all,

 

 _the prettiest of people_.

 

of course he'd never admit that, though.

 

especially not to the faces of those people.

 

especially not to the prettiest of women.

 

especially not to the prettiest of men.

 

and most certainly, not to  _makoto naegi_.

 

***=*=***

 

he couldn't remember the first time he saw makoto naegi.

 

maybe at a small coffee shop,

 

\--maybe somewhere in hope's peak.

 

one thing was for sure though, _he couldn't take his eyes off the boy_.

 

the small frame of the boy, the boy's olive eyes, clear skin, _rosy lips_.

 

everything about the boy drew byakuya closer.

 

sure the boy wasn't the smartest, or special...

 

but no one could deny he was gorgeous.

 

no one could deny the fact th--

 

***=*=***

 

"-gami-kun! togami-kun!"

 

there the boy was, right in front of him,

 

 "what is it, you imbecile?"

 

 the heir could of sworn that he saw the smallest bit of hurt in the luckster's eyes,

 

 "w-well...ishimaru-kun told me that you insisted on seeing me."

 

 ah yes, the prodigy remembered now.

 

after contemplating how to become closer to the hopeful boy, he decided.

 

he would ask the moral compass (who makoto was close with) to request the boy to meet him.

 

after the rule-abiding male agreed, he would make small talk..

 

 *woo* the luckster.

 

***=*=***

 

"tOGaMI-kUN! you keep spacing out! what's your deal!?"

 

the heir have a small glare,

 

 "sit down next to me, peasant."

 

 the boy nodded, taking a seat next to him,

 

 "so, why did you request me, togami-kun?"

 

 the boy gave the smallest head-tilt, and byakuya didn't know what to do,

 

 "tch..you better listen closely, as i will not repeat myself."

 

 the small boy gave a small giggle,

 

 "you're scaring me, togami-kun..!"

 

 "makoto..."

 

 "h..huh?"

 

 "has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

 

the luckster blushed,

 

"i..uh..n..no?"

 

"well you are..."

 

the heir gave a smirk,

 

"in fact, you're gorgeous.."

 

 "togami-kun..are..are you feeling well?"

 

the prodigy gave a small glare,

 

 "i am perfectly fine, makoto."

 

 the luckster blushed,

 

 "why are you calling me by my...f..first name?"

 

"that does not matter."

 

 "now then, leave, imbecile."

 

 the boy nodded, a blushing mess,

 

 "b..bye togami-kun.."

 

***=*=***

 

 

 


	2. naegami.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makoto gives byakuya the break of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet, fluffy, ok?
> 
> really gay btw.
> 
> makoto sits on byakuya's lap btw, but cute stuff >.>..
> 
> also, au where every1 works for byakuya.
> 
> and no killing game! >;[
> 
> also i love sayaka so much.

 

**_*-*-*-*-*_ **

 

_'byakuya~!'_

 

_the taller male gave a glare to the small hope-filled boy that sprung into his office,_

 

_'makoto_ _, i thought i told you to go somewhere with your friends while i work.'_

 

_byakuya gave a scowl,_

 

_'in_ _fact i'm sure of it, i'm busy.'_

 

_makoto seemed to sadden at those words,_

 

_'you've been over working yourself, so i've decided, you're going to have a break!'_

 

_even if the heir of the togami cooperation desperately wanted to hang out with his lover,_

 

_-he couldn't,_

 

_'no_ _, you pest. take this opportunity to go hang out with your friends._

 

_-other times i wouldn't even let you think of them, so go.'_

 

_makoto gave a pout, annoyed at the other male,_

 

_'come_ _on, kuya! you're overworking yourself! i'm helping!'_

 

_'no_ _.'_

 

_'yes.'_

 

_'no_ _.'_

 

_'_ _yess_ _\--_ _.'_

 

_'jesus_ , _makoto. i will get_ _oogami_ _to force you out of here.'_

 

_makoto tensed up at those words,_

 

_'no_ _. i won't give up byakuya!'_

 

_makoto smiled,_

 

_'you need a break!'_

 

_byakuya grabbed his office phone, and pushed a couple buttons,_

 

_'hurry_ _up.'_

 

_the door to the office opened slowly,_

 

_-revealing_ _the ultimate martial artist,_

 

_'yes, mr. togami?'_

 

_byakuya sighed, rubbing his temples,_

 

_'get_ _makoto out of here and, get him back to the house.'_

 

_the female nodded,_

 

_'yes, sir.'_

 

_she slung the smaller male over her shoulder, and started walking,_

 

_'i'm sorry, mr. naegi.'_

 

_makoto started shifting around,_

 

_'byakuya_ _!'_

 

**_*-*-*-*-*_ **

 

_makoto sighed, sinking into his bed,_

 

_'why is kuya so mean..?'_

 

_his eyes teared up,_

 

_'i just wanted to spend time with him!'_

 

_makoto wiped the tears from his eyes as he heard a knock at his door,_

 

_'ye_ _..yes? c...come in!'_

 

_the door opened revealing a female, his best friend,_ _sayaka_ _,_

 

_'hey_ _, makoto.'_

 

_makoto looked up,_

 

_'s_ _.._ _sayaka_ _? why are you here?'_

 

_makoto tensed up,_

 

_'n_ _..not that i don't want you here!'_

 

_the girl laughed,_

 

_'jeez_ _, mako! don't worry, you_ _lil'_ _nerd!'_

 

_makoto pouted,_

 

_'you're_ _one to talk..!'_

 

_sayaka sat down on the bed next to makoto,_

 

_'y'know_ _mako, oogami told aoi what happened, and then aoi told me.'_

 

_sayaka rubbed her hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to comfort him,_

 

_'are_ _you..are you okay?'_

 

_makoto cuddled into sayaka's_ _chest_ ,

 

_'am i that much of a nuisance?'_

 

_sayaka giggled,_

 

_'no way! in fact, we should go back to that office right now! i wanna have a talk with him.'_

 

_sayaka gave a smile, but it was obvious she was angry,_

 

_'no way, sayaka! he told me not to come back! plus,_ _oogami_ _might pick me up again!'_

 

_makoto shivered,_

 

_'that_ _was scary..i was so high up!'_

 

_sayaka smirked, picking the boy up bridal style,_

 

_'well good thing i'm closer to your height! let's go!'_

 

_makoto started wandering what was going on with his life,_

 

_-as sayaka carried him away with her idol strength,_

 

_'why do i always get picked up?'_

 

_sayaka smiled,_

 

_'because! you're so cute~~! now let's go, talk to that evil heir!'_

 

_'nOOooOOO_ _!'_

 

_***-*-*-*-*** _

 

_byakuya sighed as he heard knocking at his office door,_

 

_'who_ _the hell?'_

 

_the door slowly opened, revealing the pop sensation, and his smaller boyfriend,_

 

_'heya_ _, ya idiot! take this little rascal back, this is boyfriend neglect!'_

 

_byakuya scowled,_

 

_'why the hell are you holding_ _**my** _ _boyfriend like that?'_

 

_sayaka smiled, walking over to the heir, and setting the boy in the prodigy's lap,_

 

_'well, i'm off, mako! call me!'_

 

_she blew a small kiss to the luckster as she walked out._

 

_makoto gave a small blush, looking down,_

 

_'first off, you barge into my office, second, you blush at someone who is_ _**not** _ _me?'_

 

_makoto tensed up,_

 

_'i'm sorry for coming in unexpected, and that's sayaka! it's normal to blush at friends!'_

 

_byakuya gave a_ _'tch'_ _and a glare,_

 

_'maybe that brat is right, fine we'll take a break._

 

_-just remember to pay attention to me. there is no sayaka here.'_

 

_makoto's eyes lit up,_

 

_'really_ _?!'_

 

_byakuya glared, picking up his office phone,_

 

_'do_ _i have to repeat myself?'_

 

_makoto shook his head as byakuya talked to someone on the phone,_

 

_'let's_ _go,_ _pesant_ _.'_

 

_makoto nodded, as the prodigy picked him up,_

 

_'aH!_ _bYAkuYA_ _, WhY ARE yOu pIcKiNg mE uP?!?!'_

 

_byakuya smirked,_

 

_'first_ _, don't yell. second, this is my break, and we do what i want.'_

 

**_*-*-*-*-*_ **

 

_makoto smiled as he settled down on the couch with byakuya,_

 

_'hey, kuya? what are we gonna do?'_

 

_byakuya gave a small smirk,_

 

_'i don't know what do you want to do?'_

 

_byakuya stared into makoto's eyes as he crawled over to him,_

 

_'what if we watch a movie, kuya?!?!!'_

 

_byakuya gave a sigh,_

 

_'yeah_ _, okay.'_

 

_byakuya picked up the smaller boy, and sat him in his lap,_

 

_'what do you want to watch?'_

 

_makoto smiled, looking up at the heir,_

 

_'can_ _we watch a scary movie?'_

 

_byakuya smiled,_

 

_'you're_ _probably gonna get scared though, baby.'_

 

_makoto pouted,_

 

_'no i won't!'_

 

_byakuya nodded, turning on_ _**a quiet place** _ _._

 

_he hoped that it wouldn't scare his prince too bad, but wouldn't mind if it did._

 

_he would at least get to cuddle and do whatever the boy wanted,_

 

_'tell_ _me if you get scared, baby.'_

 

_'okay_ _, kuya!'_

 

_byakuya smiled to himself, a genuine smile,_

 

_'you know because you made me take a break, i'm gonna have more work tomorrow, imbecile.'_

 

_makoto nodded, snuggling into his boyfriend,_

 

_'okay_ _, but you gotta admit, breaks are nice. aren't they?'_

 

_the heir nodded,_

 

_'yes, mako. now then, cling to me if you're scared. you're very warm, and it is comforting.'_

 

_makoto nodded,_

 

_'i love you, byakuya~!'_

 

_'i love you too, makoto.'_

 

**_*-*-*-*-*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love sayaka.
> 
> and naegami.
> 
> if you have any requests comment.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> have a great day!
> 
> oh and....
> 
> love sayaka.


	3. (male) chihiro x akane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akane is curious, and oblivious. chihiro is willing to teach her. sometimes he needs to learn too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's just make this an au where they're all in jabberwock island!

 

***-*-***

 

_chihiro sighed, looking down._

 

_out of all times for his computer to it had to be when he was making progress._

 

_perhaps he could just take a walk, clear his mind._

 

_maybe mondo would be there, he could ask about their next workout session._

 

_or maybe he could meet up with chiaki._

 

_he didn't exactly know why, but they got along quite nicely._

 

_"then it's settled, wish me luck programming gods!"_

 

**_*-*-*_ **

 

_everything was nice and quiet, relaxing._

 

_he hadn't seen that pompadour anywhere, so he--,_

 

_"yO!"_

 

_the smaller boy jumped up in surprise, looking behind._

 

_oh._

 

_it was just her._

 

_akane owari._

 

_the ultimate gymnast._

 

_(lol i played in english dub first time sorry uwu.)_

 

 _"hey, you're the baby-face technician guy, right?!?"_  
  
  
_"i-i'm a programmer actually, chihiro fujisaki."_

 

_"woah...cool. i still have a gut feeling, though. one that you're hungry, and so am i!"_

 

_chihiro was confused at first, but nodded none the less,_

 

_"uh..yeah i guess i'm hungry."_

 

_"see! i'm totally right! let's go ea_ _t, baby-face programmer!"_

 

_"o-okay!"_

 

_*-*-*_

 

_"so, fuji' what do you like to eat?!"_

 

_" i..uh..i vegetables? "_

 

_the gymnast looked confused, but smiled none the less,_

 

_"cool, i like potatoes! especially when they're baked, and have chee--"_

 

_the woman's rambling continued as she picked up just about everything in the dining area._

 

_chihiro couldn't help but think, one thing,_

 

_"pretty..."_

 

_his voice came out in a soft whisper, but the brunette heard,_

 

_"woah..cool! you think i'm pretty? that's nice, i think you're pretty cute yourself!"_

 

_she smiled,_

 

_"in fact, you remind me of a potato! which is a compliment!"_

 

_the programmer nodded, blushing,_

 

_" i uhh...potato? "_

 

_"yeah! you're squishy, and small like a potato!"_

 

_he nodded,_

 

_"thank you."_

 

_*-*-*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request from invisible_prince hope you enjoyed! if you didn't like it, please comment! i'll try to make it to your liking! next up should be celeste x oma! sorry, i haven't updated!


	4. celeste x oma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuz' we're all liars, liars and only that is true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> normal hope's peak au.

 

***-*-***

 

_who was ĸթĸﻨ८հﻨ թოﻪ?_

 

**_*-*-*_ **

 

_was._

 

_that was the key word._

 

_she knew that,_

 

_-he knew that,_

 

_-and now all of her classmates knew that._

 

_they were all shocked when they learnt what had happened to the boy._

 

_in fact, she gave a small smile, knowing._

 

_no one noticed of course._

 

_these faces of shock were much better, though._

 

_especially the face of one robot, he was probably the most hurt._

 

_she started to giggle at that,_

 

_"i remember it clear as day, you know?"_

 

_she started to twirl her hair,_

 

_"he wasn't afraid though, his last moments weren't terrible."_

 

_her hands folded,_

 

_"do you understand?"_

 

**_*-*-*_ **

 

_she did remember it, so greatly._

 

_she first met him in this, "ultimate killing game" after someone compared her to him._

 

_she asked why, they were nothing alike._

 

_"liar."_

 

_was what they said, so she just had to._

 

_since hifumi had already died, he became her new pet._

 

_an excited puppy._

 

_she thought that it would mind her more._

 

_it didn't, in fact, she gained a new feeling._

 

_she wasn't exactly sure what it was but she had it._

 

_she hated it._

 

_she needed to get rid of it._

 

_so she did._

 

_she asked oma to come meet her after dark._

 

_he said stuff like,_

 

_"what about the stupid nighttime rule?"_

 

_"oh! oh! you're going to kill me?"_

 

_so she did._

 

_his last words were,_

 

_"go ahead."_

 

_it didn't make sense to her, surely he'd put up more of a fight?_

 

_maybe he felt the same way too?_

 

_a feeling that was eating him away?_

 

_a feeling he wanted to get rid of?_

 

_it didn't matter anyway, as he was gone now._

 

**_*-*-*_ **

 

_just as the flames started to eat up to her boots, celeste remembered._

 

_"ah, yes this is what they call love. "_

 

_"i'm in love with kokichi oma."_

 

_did she feel any regret for her actions, though?_

 

_no._

 

**_*-*-*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request from DICE next chapter will aoi x yasuhiro!


	5. pasghetti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

_*-*-*_

 

_okay so sorry but i'm not taking requests right now._

 

_i only have 2 requests right now._

 

_but this is how many ideas i have for other things.._

 

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsNCch1XV-Q> _

 

_just put that into proportion._

 

_okay requests are my top priority btw._

 

_sorry shisters._

 

_*-*-*_


	6. sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

_*-*-*_

 

_okay so like-- dw i'm not going to quit writing all together--._

_basically// i'm not going to update this any more._

_i will finish those requests i have but then i'm done._

_all the other things i want to work on are one shots-- but they deserve their own tags and books._

_so like._

_this book will be here, but i won't acknowledge it lmao._

_-kiki._

 

_*-*-*_


End file.
